bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jōsai Yūzūmuge
|birthdate = Unknown |age = 1500+ |gender = Male |height = 5'10" |weight = 68kg |eyes = Red |hair = Dirty Blonde |affiliation = (Loose Affiliation) |occupation = |team = |base of operations = |marital status = Single |alignment = True Neutral |family = Unnamed |education = (Speculated) |status = Active |shikai = Anunteimei |bankai = Anunteimei Chōkyū}} Jōsai Yūzūmuge (融通無碍城塞 Yuuzuumuge Jousai "Lit"; Free, Unfettered and Flexible Fortress) is a that wasn't very well known in the history of the and the . He was never labeled as anything, and though a large contributor to the current Gotei 13, he was kept in the shadows by for unexplained reasons. Having revealed himself after the events of the , he takes a more active role in the defense of the Gotei 13. Jōsai, among the has been entitled the "Eternal Guard" (不変警備 Fuhen Keibi), due to his finding and construction of all based constructs, and being the for these fortresses. Appearance Though his age is far from young, his appearance doesn't indicate at a wizened man over the centuries. Jousai appears mainly as a simpleton, leaving many in shock when his actual status is concerned. Firstly, his aura is one of a calm, but lazy individual, which is really a perfect description of Jousai. He is rarely seen with a serious expression, and is either seen gazing at the sky or with a simple grin. With a relatively average physical stature, child-like face and skeletal-looking body structure, nobody would even think of labelling Jousai a Gatekeeper. But this is far from the truth. His entire physical being has been polished for centuries on end, making him one of the most resilient individuals currently existing in the Royal Guard. He is noted to be able to effortlessly sit in the 's White Bone Hell and Blood Pond Hell with no negative side effects on him. Upon revealing his physical body, it is revealed that he possesses exceptional musculature despite his lean frame, and when exertion his spiritual pressure, it shows its full size, which is almost as formidable as ones as broad as . However, his muscular figure is directly contradicted with his extraordinarily soft facial features, and circular facial structure. Combined with his habit of eating spiritually empowered sticks, Jōsai is regularly mistaken for an impersonating Samurai. Jousai has noticeably intimidating red eyes which quickly cause any doubts of his ability to be rendered asunder at their full piercing potency. Finally, the last part about his physical appearance is his long, dirty blond hair. It reaches down to his back, and is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs splitting evenly over his forehead. His attire is quite simple for a man of his status. He wears a simple, but deep red kosode with long bell sleeves over a tighter tank-top of white coloration, a pair of white hakama and a white obi sash, where both his blades are kept on either side. He appears to wear a white scarf of significant importance, as it represents his position within the Soul King's residence. It is reminiscent to the one worn by the . Personality History Synopsis Inventions & Equipment (殺気石 Spirit Reducing Stone) *'Shakonmaku' (遮魂膜 Soul-Warding Membrane) *'Shakonjōkaku' (遮魂城郭 Soul-Warding Castle) Shōkyaku Ishō (消却衣装 Clothing of Erasure) Powers and Abilities Innate Abnormal Spiritual Power Zankensoki Master of Swordsmanship Master of Hakuda Expert of Hohō Master of Kidō Zanpakutō Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Royal Guard Category:Shinigami Category:Character